


All Grown Up (and still afraid of clowns)

by supernaturallyawesomedemonlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Sam, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bobby knows what Sam and Cas need, Castiel Needs a Hug, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapped Sam, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Angel Castiel, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Needs A Hug, evil clowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallyawesomedemonlover/pseuds/supernaturallyawesomedemonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam pays for Dean and John's mistake, no one expects the consequences to be this bad. </p><p>Four years after being kidnapped by killer clowns, when John and Dean finally get close enough to rescue Sam, they realise he doesn't exactly need their help. Watching as Sam and his boyfriend Cas kill their attackers in cold blood, Dean and John are forced to face their fears of just how much Sam has changed. At 17 years old and two of the best hunters the world has ever seen, it's Sam and Cas leading the show as Dean and John follow them around. </p><p>Can Dean get used to the new Sam and realise the old Sam isn't there anymore. What happens when old enemies come back, but this time with reinforcements. Can Dean handle his brother being ripped away from again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Near the middle of the chapter there is mentions of past abuse, torture and rape. But there is no explicit details. I've been working on this story for a while and it was going to be a one-shot but then I just kept on writing and writing and before I knew it I had a lengthy plot and chapter plan. So I'm hoping to be able to update every Tuesday, but I'm busy at work at the moment since it's the Christmas season so I apologise in advance for any late chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :) 
> 
> Oh and this is Un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own, please feel free to point them out.

4 Years Ago Saratoga, Texas

"Sam it's not two werewolves, that's not how they work. And there's definitely no man involved okay. I don’t know what led you to that conclusion but get it out of your head boy." John said to Sam as they packed the impala for the hunt. 

"But dad, there's too much killings for one werewolf and what about the disappearances? Werewolves can't do that." Sam said, pleading with his father to listen to him. It was the most emotion Dean had ever seen on him during a hunt. But Dean agreed with his father, there was no way it was two werewolves and definitely no way there was a human involved, no matter the amount of deaths and disappearances. Dean was a little disappointed that the only time Sam showed interest in a hunt, was the one time he was wrong. It made Dean wonder how many times he had screwed up before, but it was only his quiet stubborn nature that stopped his ideas reaching Dean's and his fathers ears. Maybe that's why Sam was so against hunting, he knew how bad he was at it.

"Sam, just shut up, Dad's right, now get in the car." Dean told him, getting in the passengers side as his Dad got in the drivers side. As Dean watched Sam get in the impala, he ignored his gut telling him there was something wrong.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Arriving at the Woods, Dean got straight out of the impala, along with his father and headed straight to the trunk, getting his shotgun and silver blade. Sam got out behind them, dragging his feet to the trunk and getting his own gun and blade. No doubt the kid was sulking because he was wrong and was called out on it.

"Okay, we're going to go into the middle of this part of the forest, then sneak up behind the Werewolf's den that’s on the edge." John told the boys, making his way to the edge of the forest, expecting Sam and Dean to follow him.

"No dad, the den would be in the middle of the forest, not the edge." Sam said, still standing beside the impala.

"Not it's not Sam, it would be at the edge for easier access into town. Now hurry up." John said, continuing to walk into the forest.

Sam looked like he was going to protest again, so Dean shot him a disapproving glare. With a huff Sam finally began to traipse after John and Dean followed behind Sam. Dean had no idea where Sam got this ridiculous idea into his head, but he knew that both him and his father were going to be making Sam study and train a lot harder if they didn't want one of his mistakes getting them all killed. He might even see about getting dad to let Sam stay out school for a while, so all his attention would be focused on hunting.

As they got closer to the middle of the forest John stopped with his hand held high in the air, signalling for Sam and Dean to stop as well. The uneasy feeling in Dean's stomach had only intensified during the walk, and now he was sure he could feel it doing cartwheels down there. Just as John was about to start walking again, a figure came flying out from the treeline, taking him down mid stride. Before Dean could even shout for him, he was getting took down too.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, hoping his brother was okay. As he struggled with the werewolf he caught glimpses of a man in a clown mask, trying to grab Sam. Dean had to hand it to Sam though, the kid wasn't making it easy for his attacker. As Dean finally managed to get the silver blade he carried in his boot out, he stabbed the werewolf in the heart. The creature let out a wail, sounding as ugly as it looked and fell lifelessly to the ground. As Dean got up of the ground, he heard another wail from his right, signalling his dad had managed to kill his werewolf too. Dean turned around, his eyes frantically searching for Sam. The sight that met his eyes, chilled his heart.

The man in the clown mask had Sam hanging of an arm around his neck. The kid was barely conscious and his feet were grazing the ground. The clown had a knife to Sam's throat, clutched in the hand of the arm around his neck, and in his other hand he had a gun pointed at Sam's head. Dean could feel the furious tension rolling in waves from his father behind him, but it was nothing compared to the murderous rage bubbling inside Dean.

"You know, your boy here is quite smart. Tried to tell you there were two mutts and a ringleader, but you never believed him. Such a shame." The clown hissed, pressing the knife further into Sam's throat, causing a trickle of blood to slide down.

"Let him go." John commanded, and to the average observer he sounded calm and collected, but Dean could hear the tremor in his voice saying he was terrified. Dean was terrified too, Sam was right and they ignored him, now he was paying for their mistakes with a knife at his throat and a gun to his head.

"You know, I was going to take your older one." The clown said, keeping his eyes on John but nodding towards Dean. "Don't usually take them so young, but this precious one here is just too good to pass up on. So now you're going to get on your knees whilst I take this little gem to my truck, oh and case you don't want to co-operate." The guy said and whistled. Two more guys came out from the thicket, both with clown masks and both with guns trained on Dean and John.

"Bye fellas, nice doing business with you." With that the clown sauntered away, dragging Sam along with him. Dean could feel the tears streaming down his face, the icy terror that had an iron grip around his heart. But there was nothing he could do but watch his whole world get dragged away.

"Sammy!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Present Time somewhere in Minnesota

Dean and John had been scoping out the abandoned prison for 3 days now. Today they were going to make a plan and tomorrow they were going to attack. For four ridiculously long years they had been following this group of psychos and now they were going to get Sam back.

After the clowns had left John and Dean in the middle of the forest, on their knees and sobbing into the ground, Dean had made a few promises to himself. One he was not going to rest until Sam was back in his arms, two he was never going to doubt the kid again and three, he was going to make sure every stupid son of a bitch that had laid hands on his Sammy wouldn't take another breath.

John and Dean had quickly bucked their ideas up and followed after the guys, but every time they got close, the group would pack up and leave. A few months ago they had lost their lead in Iowa, but a hunter telling the story of a kid disappearing with a witness saying they had seen evil clowns had brought them to Minnesota. It was pure luck that they had saw the man they knew was part of the group in a grocery store. All they had to do was follow him and bam, here they were, the closest they had been to Sam in four years.

For the past three days, John and Dean had watched as a group of kids were let out in the prison yard for an hour twice a day. It didn't matter that it was 23 degrees outside, the group of boys were still in thread bare shorts and a short sleeved t shirt, and pair of plimsolls on their feet. Dean watched them walking about, obviously trying to warm themselves up, but not doing anything too strenuous that would cause more harm to their injuries. 

Even though Dean had only been watching a few days, he could see that something was different today. There was a cloud of nervous tension that floated in the air and the closer he looked Dean saw that all of the older boys were nowhere in sight. Sam and his little friend wasn't there either.

Just as Dean was about to say something to his dad, a gunshot caught his attention. The door to the prison smashed open and a group of about 10 boys, were dragging the dead bodies of their kidnappers behind them. The gunshots died down after a few minutes, and all the boys gathered together around the door waiting for something. Dean saw about 8 guys in the pile of bodies and knew there were about 5 or 6 of them left inside. Dean and John stood up and left their cover in the woods to get a better view. They still stayed far enough back so that the boys wouldn't notice them. 

The door banged open again and this time 5 boys came out. Each dragging another kidnapper behind them. The only difference was that these guys were alive. They dragged them onto the concrete platform that was in the middle of the prison yard, and held them there on their knees, hands tied behind their backs and guns rested against their heads. Just as Dean processed what happened, the doors banged opened a last time. This time it was his brother and his little friend that came out. They were dragging who Dean knew as the leader behind them. The guy was putting up a fight, but Sam and his friend showed no sign of strain or discomfort on their face, in fact they were actually smiling.

They dragged him to the platform and dropped him in the middle of it. Their leader was forced to his knees and a gag was shoved in his mouth to stop his protests. His brother's friend held a gun at the guys head whilst Sam stepped forward. Every one of the boys, and the remaining kidnappers had their eyes on Sam, as well as Dean and John.

"For 6 years, these monsters have been kidnapping young innocent boys and have been torturing them and turning them into professional killing machines, a life that none of us wanted. Well today that ends!" his brother shouted to the crowd. For a few seconds all Dean could hear was the cheering of the boys, before Sam calmed them down again.

"These bastards kidnapped us in the middle of the night, killed our parents to get us or set up a trap to take us. Ever since they took us they have beat us every day, whipped us for fun and made us learn everything there is to know about hunting. They took us and turned us into a shell of our former selves. A lot of us hasn't made it, but those of us who did, will now see these rabid animals put down!" The crowd was roaring, Dean couldn't help the pride that filled his chest as he watched his brother, it was obvious that he was the leader of the group.

"Now," Sam said and Dean watched as one of the older boys came up to the platform to hold the guy that his brothers friend was holding so he could join Sam in the middle of the platform.

"Little John and big Pete here, liked to hear us beg!" his brother shouted and walked to the guy at the start of the line as his friend walked to the one at the end. They grabbed the hair of the men that were on their knees and held their knives to their throats. "Who wants to hear them beg us for their lives?" When the crowd of boys went crazy, they used their knives to remove the gags around their mouths. True to their word, the two guys were begging for their lives. Begging Sam not do this, that they would let them go and never have to see them again. The guy that Sam had a hold of, that Dean guessed was Big Pete actually pissed himself. Sam just laughed and pulled the blade across the mans throat, at the same time, his friend did the same. Dean watched the man gurgle on his own blood before Sam let him go and kicked him off the platform. The group of boys were going crazy, cheering on Sam, begging for the other one to be next.

"Percil and beefy Brenda thought it was funny to beat us till we were bloody pulps, then expect us to join them for a Q&A session, and if we didn't get questions right, add an extra ten whips to our whip total at the end of the week. They think they should be spared?!" Sam roared, the smile on his face slipping away for the first time, revealing a stone cold mask of revenge. Dean was actually a little bit scared of his brother right now. He knew Sam would be different when they finally got him, but he wasn't expecting this. Sam and his friend slit the throats of the two guys and once again kicked them of the platform. A group of boys dragged them over to the steadily growing pile in the corner. 

Now there were two guys left, the leader and a guy Dean thought looked too slimy. His brother walked circles round the slimy one whilst his friend held the man by the hair. The guys gag had been removed but he wasn't saying anything, but Dean could see the terror in his eyes.

"Now most of you don't know who this is, and those of you that do, heard it from Joshua after his day in the cage. This here is Alistair. Now Alistair is a master in torture, his favourite choice of weapon, is this knife." With that his brother bent down and pulled a knife from Alistair's boot. "Alistair could cut you in ways that when you healed you wouldn't have a scar, but the pain he inflicted on you, there were no words to describe it. From our time together I also learned that Alistair liked little boys a bit too much. He got his rocks of when they put up a fight, but nothing made him blow his load more than when you were unable to move from the pain and he could manipulate your body however he wanted. Where he could slide right on in with little resistance." His brother was shaking now, murderous rage clouded his face.

"There is nothing more than I would like to do than give him a taste of his own medicine, but no matter what they put us through, we are not monsters." The crowd cheered and Sam slit the guys throat and his friend kicked him of the stage.

"So last but not least is the guy who liked to be called Master. The list of things I could say about him is too long so we'll go straight to the main event. Now who wants to do the honours. We all deserve to do this, but who do you think deserves it most?" Sam asked and watched the crowd, waiting for their answer. Dean saw all the boys talking to each other, before the oldest looking one of the lot stepped forward. Dean saw Sam walking over to give the guy his knife before the guy held a hand to stop him.

"You deserve it Sam." He told him and Dean saw the pure shock that filled his brother face. "You have saved all of us one way or another, proving yourself to be a bigger man than the oldest of us here, kept the hope in our hearts alive. Without you, we would all be dead." Sam was shaking his head, obviously not believing a word the guy was saying.

"Remember that time you got out of the Cage?" the guy started, and by the look on his brothers face and on everyone of the boys, they all remembered it too well. "You survived 6 months what no one had survived a day, the night you got out, you were delirious and bed ridden with pain. That night Jake had a nightmare and was crying in his bed, he had just been whipped for the first time and he was sleeping in his own blood and piss. The rest of us were sick and tired of his snivelling so we ignored him." The boy talking had to stop as a sob tore from his throat, Dean was shocked to see most of the boys crying. Another boy stepped forward to finish what the last had started.

"You hadn't even met Jake yet, but you rolled out of bed, crawled to his and patched him up. Telling him it was going to be okay, you wiped the tears from his face and changed his bed sheets before cradling him to sleep, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. When you tried to get back to your own bed you passed out from pain halfway there and lay bleeding on the floor in the middle of the room. You put all of us to shame that night, here we are ignoring Jake for doing what we had done the first week of arriving here, and then there was you, beat into an inch of your life, put through horrors that none of us could even imagine and it took you passing out from pain for us to realise what asses we were being." the boy was openly crying now but he showed no signs of stopping his speech. 

"If anyone deserves it Sam, it's you." After that the boy stepped forward and saluted his brother, a thing Dean saw the boys were made to do when the leader entered the prison yard. One by one each of the boys stepped forward into a line and saluted his brother. Sam was frozen in shock on the stage, obviously not expecting the amount of boys who looked up to him to be so large. 

With a nod Sam stepped towards the leader, but as he lifted his knife to the leaders throat he stopped and looked up to his friend. Loud enough for the boys and Dean and his father to hear he spoke to him.

"Cas without you I wouldn't be alive. You saved me, do you want to do the honours with me?" he asked and when his brother friend, no Cas, nodded his brother lit up like a Christmas tree. On the count of three they lifted their blades together and stuck them in each of the leaders eyes. The leader fell to ground and the boys went crazy. They were hugging each other, some crying happy tears, others doing what Dean guessed was their happy dance. But Dean wasn't paying attention to them, his eyes were glued on his brother and Cas.

The two of them were still on the platform but now Sam had his legs wrapped round Cas's waist, arms around his neck and he was kissing him like it was the last thing he was going to do. They looked like they forgot they had an audience but the catcalls and wolf whistles of the others finally got through to them and they parted. But instead of being embarrassed like Dean expected, Sam just cheered and ordered the fire to be lit. The dead bodies of the kidnappers were dumped with salt and drowsed in lighter liquid before being set alight. The boys all stood watching it still cheering and clapping before Sam once again caught their attention. 

"Now I know a lot of you were wondering where you were going to go, but Cas and I took care of that for you." Now the boys had looks of shock on their faces as Sam ordered a few of them to bring about 30 duffel bags over to the platform. "A lot of you are old enough to live on your own, so we got you some fake ID's and enough cash to do you for a couple of months." His brother called the names of the guys and Dean watched them come forward to collect their duffel. They each had tears in their eyes as they § gave Sam and Cas hug goodbye before going to wait at the trucks that were parked at the opening of the compound for the rest of the boys. 

"A lot of you told me how you wanted to go to college so we hacked into a few of the college databases and gave you all a place in the course of your choice, the bastards here were nice enough to pay for all of your expenses and accommodations. Now I know there is quite a while till the college year starts, but we contacted a couple a while back who runs a house for runaways and they have agreed to take you in until college starts if you decide you still want to go. We know its going to be hard for you to get back into civilisation, but the college course is there for you until you deicide what you guys want. I gave Jim directions and he's going to take you to the place and I emailed the couple your college information. Good luck guys." Each of the guys that Sam called out were in tears as they collected their duffels and hugged Sam and Cas good bye. 

Dean could see the utter trust and adoration they had in their eyes when they looked at Sam and once again pride blossomed in his chest. Trust Sam to not only take the place over, but to get them free and give them knew lives. Dean had no idea how any of this was even possible, he was going to have to ask his brother later. There were 2 boys left, the youngest of the group by the looks of it, and they were looking pretty nervous.

"Andy, I know that you thought you're dad left you that night you thought you fucked up, but I'm sorry to tell you he didn't. He was actually killed by these bastards, but we found out that you have an auntie and uncle who are both hunters ,they have been looking for you since you went missing. They're waiting for you at a motel a few miles from here." Sam told one of the boys, handing him the duffel when he came onto the platform. "There's money in there for you if you decide you don't want to stay, and Robert has said he will happily take you with him." Sam gave the boy a hug before turning to the last one.

"Jake, I know you thought your real mum and dad gave you away, but it turned out your adoptive mum and dad kidnapped you. We tracked your real parents down and they're waiting at that motel for you too. We have given you money, and Robert has agreed to let you go with him as well, the choice is all yours." Jake threw himself into Sam's arms, and unlike with the others, Sam held Jake just as tight. Sam was whispering into Jakes ear and Dean couldn't hear since he was so far away but the smile Jake had, let him know it was something good. After Jake had hugged Cas and got into one of the trucks and they all pulled away, Dean and John stepped forward, going into the prison yard.

Dean looked at his father's face and was shocked to see dried tear marks on his face, but a quick hand to his face showed that he had them too. Sam and Cas had came of the platform and were now in each others arms, the events of the day hitting them and leaving them exhausted. Just as Dean saw John about to speak up, to alert the boys of their presence, Sam looked up to them a smiled.

"What did you think of the show then?" he asked, smirking at the shocked expression on Dean and John's faces. All Dean could do was cry even more and choke out one word.

"Sammy." he whispered brokenly, before falling to his knees on the ground. Just as his knees hit the ground, Sam was suddenly wrapped around him, sobbing into Dean's neck and whispering his name over and over again. Dean hugged back as hard as he could and felt his father get on his knees beside them, throwing his arms around both of his boys. Dean thought he could hear the echo's of the boys cheering, but was too busy focusing on Sammy to really pay attention. Dean didn't know what they were going to do next, but as long as it was with Sammy he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the night of the rescue, just them relaxing and chilling, next chapter will be them on the move, heading to one of our favourite people's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, originally wasn't going to continue this, but a couple of weeks ago I got a notification saying someone had left a review on this, so I go on and see people asking me to write more. I didn't expect anyone to even want more, so it was a bit of a surprise. But now I know there are people that somehow like this story, I will try and update it regularly, probably every two weeks. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, not much happens in it, but I needed to get it out the way, next chapter we'll be visiting one of our favourite hunters. 
> 
> And thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! (:

"For goodness sake Sam, sit still!" Castiel half shouted, tone full of exasperation as he tried once more to thread the needle. 

"But Cas," Sam whined, sounding more like the thirteen year old boy that Dean and John had lost. "It's only a scratch, you only had to put a band aid on it and kiss it better." The grin Sam threw at Castiel was cheeky, baiting him.

"Sam it is not just a scratch, if it was just a scratch, I wouldn't have to be putting in stitches to hold it together." Castiel snapped, the glare he threw Sam making him reluctantly sit still.

"Why didn't you mention it sooner?" Castiel demanded, pulling the thread through the needle. Dean watched on in amusement and misery. The lovers tiff that was playing out in front of his eyes was actually pretty funny, and if it were anybody else he'd be laughing his ass off. But the fact that Sam and Cas knew how to patch themselves up, how Sam is able to make fun of the chunk of flesh missing from his arm, is heart breaking. His little brother shouldn't have had to see all the evils he had.

"When was I s'posed to do that? In the middle of the fight, whilst we were killing the guards or I know when we were giving the boys their stuff?" Sam asked, anger filling his voice although it was not directed as Castiel. 

"How about when we were in the car on the way here, or you know, before we got in the bloody car!" Castiel shouted, surprising everyone in the room, even Sam. Finishing the row of stitches, he pulled the rubber gloves off and handed Sam his shirt to put on. Cas hadn't let Dean or his father to get a look at Sam's body, covering it with his own. Dean had a few guesses why, so he never pushed. 

Everyone was still looking at Castiel in shock, when he broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry Sam, it's just seeing you hurt, you know what it's like. How it makes me feel." Castiel whispered, not resisting when Sam pulled him into a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry too babe. But you don’t have to worry about that anymore okay? We're free, we don’t have to worry about him anymore okay?" Castiel nodded against Sam's chest, and guessing this was a fairly private moment, Dean and John went to the kitchen area of their dingy motel room, giving the two as much privacy as possible. 

After a few minutes, the pair parted and Dean saw Castiel cleaning up the supplies he used.

"So uh, how about we head to the diner across the street, get something to eat, then go to bed. Cause uh, I don't know about you boys but I'm exhausted." John said, nervous laugh at the end. Dean had never heard his father so unsure in his whole life, but Dean couldn't blame him after the day they had had.

"Sure dad, sounds great." Sam said, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. Castiel nodded along with him, grabbing his jacket and trailing Sam. 

Once inside the diner, Dean was once again heart broken at the sight on Sam's face. It was a look of pure joy, mirrored on Castiel's face as well. Dean wanted ask what had him so chipper, but he already had a clue to what it was and he didn't think he could handle hearing the reasons. Sam took that choice out of his hands though as Dean over heard him and Castiel whispering.

"I don't know what to get, I mean I forget the last time I even saw real food, let alone eat it." Sam whispered to Castiel, both of them huddled over the same menu.

"I know, I mean look at all the choices, I think I forgot there was more than one type of food." Castiel whispered back to Sam. Both of the boys were so engrossed in their menu that they didn't even realise the waitress come over to get their order, or see John looking at them expectantly.

"Boys." John said, startling the two of them as they finally noticed the company.

"Uh we'll have." Sam started and Dean's heart lurched at the sheer of confusion on his face. Dean decided to step in a help.

"Can you make that four specials and two of them with chocolate milkshakes darling?" Dean asked shooting her a grin. Although it wasn't the grin he usually used on waitresses, Dean didn't feel comfortable trying to pick up a chick whilst he had just got his brother back.

"Sure thing honey." she replied, slipping her notepad into her pocket before walking away.

"Thanks." Sam and Castiel whispered at the same time and Dean could only nod his head.

Watching Sam dig into his meal shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. But as Dean and John watched both Sam and Castiel, shovel the food down their throats, sounds of pleasure and surprise filling the room, they were just starting to understand the extent of horror Sam was put through. The guilt Dean had carried around with him since that fateful night, was back, bigger and stronger than ever. A few of the other patrons in the diner had began to stare at their table and Dean glared at each of them until they looked away. 

After the boys had finished their meal, John paid and the group started the walk back to the motel. It would be a squeeze, the four of them sharing, but John and Dean didn't want Sam out of their sight, and Sam wasn't going to let Castiel go anywhere without him. 

Once they got to the motel, they let Cas shower first. But when it was just the three of them left in the room, Dean or John didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say sorry, or walk on eggshells around me, I'm not going to break." Sam said, surprising them.

"Sam, it's just, you know?" Dean started, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah I know Dean." Sam whispered to him. Before the brothers could speak again the door to the bathroom opened up, a cloud of steam escaping the bathroom.

"Sam, there's hot water and shower gel and shampoo." Cas said excitedly, running over to grab Sam's hand to drag him into the bathroom. John and Dean stared at the spot Sam had previously occupied, before looking to the bathroom door and seeing Castiel walk out whilst shutting the door.

Noticing the questioning looks on the older Winchesters faces, Castiel answered their unasked question. 

"When we got to shower it was from a garden hose that hung from the roof and bar of that cheap school toilet soap that we all shared." 

"Ok." Dean replied after a few minutes silence, not knowing what else to say. Before he could embarrass himself again, there was a chap at the bathroom door. 

"Cas, I forgot my clothes." Sam called from the other side. 

Castiel dug around his and Sam's shared duffel, before pulling out combat trousers and a t-shirt that looked liked the ones the guards had been wearing. As he walked to the bathroom door, they heard Sam unlock it before Castiel walked in and closed the door behind him. About a minute later the bathroom door opened again and both Sam and Castiel came out.

"So you boys can take the beds, me and Dean will take a couch each." John told the boys, grabbing his duffel to go and shower.

"Dad one of you can have the other bed, we'll share." Sam said, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

"Okay then, I'm going to shower." His dad said, and Dean watched as the man awkwardly left the room. Looking back over to Sam, he saw that the boys were already in bed, bedside lights off. He had thought from the heights, that Sam would be the big spoon, but obviously not. Clearing his throat, the decided to shower in the morning and stripped down to his t-shirts and boxers and lay down on the couch. Pulling the blanket down over him, he made sure his knife was under his pillow and that Sam was in his sight.


End file.
